


Old friends, new friends

by Ra_chelB



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: Veronica has a date with her boyfriend, but she has to pick him up at the recording studio. This is the perfect occasion to finally meet his bandmates!
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Old friends, new friends

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week 2020 - Day 3: Veronica meets the band  
> I love to imagine that actually Rog, Bri and Fred helped John to get with Ronnie, but this time I tried to imagine a different situation. What if he did it by himself, as quietly and under the spotlight as always, and his bandmates have no idea of who Veronica is?  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you'll enjoy it as well! Also, I never know what title to give, lol

It was almost 6 pm when Veronica knocked at the door, but the guy that greeted her wasn't John, her boyfriend, but one of his flatmates.

"Hi Mike, is John home?"

"I'm sorry Vee, I think he's still with the band. Yesterday he told me they're recording something."

"Oh, ok… thank you. I'll go catch him!" She smiled and left the guy at the door, heading to the recording studio.

She's never been there before, but John showed her the place once while passing by and she easily reached it with the public transport.

The plan for the evening was to have dinner together and then go to the cinema, a very basic date, but they both enjoyed their time together in any way and Veronica was eagerly waiting to see her boyfriend after almost a week.

He joined a band as a bassist a couple of months before meeting her, but for various reasons she never had the occasion to meet them in the almost five months that they've been together, their schedules never matched.

 _‘I'm sorry guys, I'll have to steal your bassist tonight!’_ She giggled to herself to wipe away that slight anxiety she always had while meeting new people.

The recording studio was in an old apartment, the whole palace almost abandoned except for a couple of offices and said studio. Everything quite cheap, but the band was at its very beginning…

She climbed the stairs following the music, often interrupted by some curses and wrong notes.

 _"I'm taking a break!"_ She heard while knocking at the door, as the music stopped. _"You can't take a pause right now, Rog!"_ Another voice, more manly than the previous. The girl waited patiently, then knocked again.

 _"You bet I'm fucking taking a pause, you keep playing too slow!"_ The first voice cursed again and opened the door.

Ronnie was face to face with… _a guy?_ His attitude and his clothing were masculine, but he _really_ looked like a girl, with blonde wavy hair and the biggest blue eyes she's ever seen. If he hadn't a slight shade of moustache above his lips, she would've been pretty sure that was a girl.

His pissed face changed to a mischievous smirk as he saw her.

"Hellooo, do you need something?" He chanted in a flirty tone, making the cigarette twitch between his lips.

That was quite unexpected to her, was he flirting? All of a sudden?

"I… uhm, I was looking for…"

"Come in, I can't leave you at the door like that." He took her hand and dragged her in without letting her finish the phrase.

"Who's that, Roggie darling?" A third voice chimed and another guy appeared behind _'Roggie'_. He wasn't definitely British, probably Indian she tried to guess, even if he had a perfect accent.

"I don't know, she knocked at the door and I invited her in!" Roggie pointed at her.

"Well, I'm…" Veronica tried to speak, but she got interrupted once again.

"You can't let people in like this, Rog! Ok, it's a girl, but keep it in your pants!" The Indian boy smacked the blonde's shoulder and they both laughed.

Meanwhile, Veronica heard the low sound of a bass coming from the other room, knowing that John was there reassured her to the core.

"Sorry for Roger's manners, girl, but he's made like that… I'm Freddie, do you need anything?" He shook her hand, while she remember that John talked about them a couple of times. Freddie, Roger… the third was Ryan… maybe _Brian_?

"Yes, I was looking for John…" she whispered, biting her lip in discomfort.

"John?!" Roger was shocked, probably hurt by the fact that, for once, a girl wasn't looking for him.

"John is still rehearsing, unlike you two lazy asses!" The third guy, Brian, came in from the recording room. Ronnie totally didn't expect him to be so tall, he reminded her of a tree with his long legs and a curly cloud of black hair. He smiled at her, introducing himself very politely. "Hi, I'm Brian, nice to meet you."

Ronnie overheard Freddie calling John:

_"Deaky, there's someone looking for you! ...I don't know, I think it's a classmate of yours, maybe she brought you homework or something!"_

Right after that, she saw John appearing from the other room. He suddenly shoved Freddie aside, as his eyes met hers and he began running across the studio.

"Ronnie!!!" He hugged her tightly and spun her in the air, blossoming in a cheerful laugh. As soon as her feet met the ground, he softly kissed her and she melted in his lips.

The other three guys shared a puzzled look.

"You're Deaky's _girlfriend_???" Roger broke the idyllic scene in front of him and the two lovebirds let go of each other, looking away in embarrassment.

"Wow, so you're real." Freddie added.

"Yes, uhm… guys, this is Veronica, my girlfriend. Remember, I told you about her..." John gave her a radiant smile, one of those smiles that lit up his whole face and made her heart flip in her chest. She waved, her cheeks turning pink. "Uh, nice to meet you!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry I tried to hit on you-" Roger apologised. 

"You tried _what_?" John couldn't believe his ears.

"I didn't know!" The drummer shrugged.

"You didn't let me speak!" Veronica defended herself, having John beside her gave her a glimpse of bravery.

"Ok everyone, nothing happened, no one got hurt…" Brian tried to calm down the waters.

"You didn't even believe me when I told you I have a girlfriend, right?" The bassist shot out at his bandmates, all of them froze.

"C-come on, mate, I mean…" Roger stammered, trying to give a convincing excuse, but actually no, they didn't believe that their silent and shy bassist, who barely talked even with them, could've found a girlfriend. They shared a guilty look.

"Ok, no, I thought you told us you have a girlfriend just to seem cooler and make a good impression… but damn, you're seriously a cool lad. Sorry, man." Rog stared at the dusty floor, ashamed for not having believed in his friend, and so did the others.

John was about to reply harshly, but Ronnie gently squeezed his shoulder to stop him.

"John, don't get mad, it was just a small incomprehension… they're sorry. Don't fight, guys, please." She smiled softly and he wiped away his irritation, shaking his head.

"Guess I'll forgive you…" he whispered.

The other three wrapped him in a strong hug, apologising again.

Then Freddie took Veronica's hand and gave her a friendly look.

"I must admit, I thought you were unreal because John talked about you as you were a sort of a guardian angel or a magical creature, but you _really_ seem so lovely and protective. I -I mean- _WE_ would love to share some time with you, would you like to stay here while we play?" Ronnie's cheeks flushed and she smiled at Freddie's kind words, but she had another plan…

"I'd love to stay, for real, but I was here to pick John up…" she apologised, glancing at the clock.

"We, uhm, we have a date tonight. And..."

"Shit, it's getting late!" John spoke over her and ran to take his coat.

"I promise I'll be at your next concert, and I'd love to know all of you!" Ronnie added, while John began to drag her out keeping her under his arm.

"Sorry guys, see you tomorrow!" John waved and the two ran down the stairs laughing, while his three bandmates stood in the door's frame, a bit stunned.

"Don't make too many kids tonight!" Roger shouted at the stairs, and the couple laughed louder:

"We wont!"

Freddie smirked at himself. _"Not yet."_


End file.
